I Can't Be A Supernatural Magnet!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: After kicked out from his old apartment, Naruto moved into a former hot spring inn, filled with attractive and cute women, and it turn out to be haunted by a ghost...Wait, he can see and touch ghosts! Wait, he can attract supernatural to himself! Wait, he end up with harem of supernatural being and few humans and kept getting in crazy situations! THE HELL!


**I present you one of the latest story, I Can't Be A Supernatural Magnet! A Naruto x Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san crossover fanfic!**

**(INFO: Skip it if you already read this in other story) Yup, it's confirmed. My laptop is dying, how long? I don't know, should be days, weeks, months or anytime now, who know? There is a lot of flick of blue screens, dead pixels (This one is fixable, anyway), lags, freezing. (And a crash once in a while, not often which is good thing, I guess). Also, it's literally falling apart so there's that.**

**Because of the status of this laptop, I'm going to focus on making new stories first then do bulk writing later. Remember I said I will make new stories until I hit around 100 stories? Yeah? The final story will be 120th then the end…Well, not until I completed all stories but you know what I mean. Right now, I just finished making 25 first chapters for new stories but most of them are just prologue, which is short. Some are good stories and bad stories (Sorry if some seems to be little rushed, the dying laptop is making me a little paranoid, even if I already have the stories back up on flash drive.) And I'm uploading them so brace yourself for the new stories bomb. (Again, sorry for blew up your email)**

**Also I recently got a new job for a project and it's pretty time-consuming so the writing/update will be pretty slower.**

**I'm also going to change my profile later so check it out for infos and possible upcoming stories (Most upcoming will be secrets for now).**

**Oh, I will set up a poll for the last story and I want to leave it up to you all. It's another lemon story and to be honest, couple options are something that I'm not comfortable with to write, (You'll know which options I'm talking about if you have read most of my stories) but that is up to the voters because it's the very last story and I want to do something special as a way to repay everyone for enjoying my stories.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san and anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue: Welcome to Yuragi** **Inn**

* * *

"I can't believe this damn landlord kick me out as soon as I become a genin." Naruto grumbled to himself as he carried some luggage up a long stairs, the landlord just dump all of his stuff out in front of the building with a note saying that no shinobi are allow to live in a civilian building when he came back from his true genin exam and the genin was forced to wander around, looking for any affordable apartment but it's always same news, civilian-only buildings. He was so furious enough that he kicked this shady guy away from some random girl and she give him a paper to some place that will allow him to live there for a very cheap price. 'Although I wonder how did this lady know I was looking for place to live?' He blinked at his realization, only to push it out of his head when a large building appears in his sight. "Yuragi Inn, huh?"

It's a large traditional hot spring inn and it somehow remind him of an Shinto shrine. He spot a thirteen years old girl in yellow kimono with white apron and head bandana as she sweep the leaves up into a pile, she have a brown bob-cut hair and amber eyes. "Excuse me." Naruto called out to her as the girl halt her sweeping to look up to him, "Can I speak to whoever's in charge here?"

"That would be me." The little girl smiled as the blonde blink oddly at her, "My name is Nakai Chitose. How can I help you?"

"Um, you're in charge?" He asked, glancing up and down her appearance in confusion as she responds with a nod. "…I was told that there are some available rooms here and I would like to rent a room if that's possible."

"Ah, yes, we do." Chitose nodded as she beckoned him to follow her inside and the genin glance around at the interior of the building, following her up to the second floor. "This place used to be a hot spring inn but it had been converted into a condo. The meals cost fifteen thousand ryo, breakfast and dinner included. We has a hot spring you can use."

"What's the rent and can I move in immediately?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you can move in immediately." She replied, "And the rent is a thousand ryo."

"…O-O-O-Only thousand ryo?" He choked on his spits, "T-T-That's so cheap! I-I-Is that per day or…"

"Per month." Chitose giggled in amusement and the boy drop his jaw in shock.

"…W-W-Wow…" Naruto stuttered, "W-W-Wait, if it's so cheap then why don't anyone else rent these rooms right away?" He don't see any people around and the paper he had said that there are over fifteen available rooms.

"A-Ah, there's a reason for that." The young girl smiled sheepishly before they stop at room five, "Would you like this one?" She opened the door to reveal a large room with tatami floor and closet with balcony.

"Yeah, I'll take this room." The boy nodded right away, he's tired from walk all over Konohagakure with his luggage and he will take any rooms no matter how they look. 'That is way better than my last apartment.' "Here…" He took twelve thousand ryo out, giving to her right away. "Will that be okay for a year?"

"Hai." Chitose nodded, "Would you like me to fetch you for dinner? It'll be a good chance to meet the inhabitants of Yuragi Inn."

"Sure." Naruto nodded, "When will dinner start by the way?"

"Between six to eight." She answered before she give him a polite bow, "I'll leave you to be so you can unpack your things. Please let me know if you have any questions or need help with something."

"Okay, thank again." He said and she leave as soon as she said her farewell before the genin turn to his new empty place. "Alright…Let's start with clothes first." He opened the closet, only to blink at a strange sight in front of him. There in a wall is a butt, covered by some kind of kimono and two barefoot sticking out with some squirming. "…What the fuck?" Naruto half-shouted bewilderedly as the body parts freeze.

"Huh?" A feminine voice uttered, "What's going on? Did something happen on other side?" There was a hum, "I hope it's nothing serious…Anyway, how can I get unstuck? I wonder why it happens so sudden? Maybe it must be…"

"How the hell did you get stuck there in first place?!" Naruto shouted again with waving arms, "Do I have to pull or push you? Call someone? WhatamIsupposedtodo?!"

"E-E-Eh, you can see me?!" The voice gasped.

"Clear as plain! YOUR ASS IS STICKING OUT OF THE WALL!" He threw his hands up in panic, "HOW CAN WE GET YOU OUT THERE?! HOLD ON, I'M GONNA PULL YOU OUT!" Normally, anyone would either push or call for help but he wasn't thinking straight. Naruto grab the ankles then pulling hard with all of his strength, feeling a lot of resist when the legs slip out from the wall.

"E-E-Eh?!" The feminine voice gasped in surprise, "Y-Y-You can touch me?! H-H-How?!"

"What's with this stupid question?!" Naruto yanked hard and the yelping body flew out from the wall then clash into him, knocking him down to floor on his back with body on top of him. "Ow, are you ok?" He glanced down to see an attractive teenager girl with long white hair and red eyes, wearing a white hot spring yukata with red coat, then up to the wall to check the damage…Only to find nothing but untouched wall. "…Huh?" He looked back to the girl confusingly as the teenager get up…in air and his eyes gaze up to a sankaku no shiroi nuno on her head and a bluish wisp around her hair.

"A-Ah, thank you for helping me, I do not know what happened." The girl smiled down to him, "Please allow me introduce myself, I am your neighbor and the earth-bound spirit of Yuragi Inn. My name is Yunohana Yuuna." She bowed her head slightly then clasped her hands together with cheery smile, "Um, may I ask you something? Are you a psychic? If so, may I confirm something with you? What do you see when you look at me?"

"A-A-A teenage girl in yukata…?" Naruto stuttered with shakily eyes.

"So you really able to see me clearly!" Yuuna gasped happily with wide shiny eyes, "About my ap…"

'N-N-N-Not another ghost!' The genin's eyes rolled up.

_THUD!_

"A-AH!" The spirit gasped worriedly as the boy passed out, "A-ARE YOU OKAY?! I-I-I BETTER GET HELP!"

* * *

When Naruto come to his sense, he feel something soft under his head and his eyes slowly flutter open to see Chitose looking down at him. "Ara, you're awake." She smiled with closed eyes and the boy gazed at their surrounding with a slow blink, find himself to be in some kind of living room or dining room, he wasn't sure.

"W-Where are we?" Naruto sat up, "H-How did I end up here?"

"We're in common room." Chitose answered, "And Yuuga brought you here to me after you fainted in your room." He blinked rapidly at her comment before his head whip to her with dropped jaw and widened eyes.

"…W-W-Wait, you know there's a ghost in this inn?!" He stuttered.

"Hai, she's a good girl." The innkeeper nodded before she clapped her hands together, "But I'm surprised to know that you can see ghosts."

"W-W-Well, yeah…" Naruto glanced around nervously, "S-Since I was little…Um…S-She's not going to possess me or something?"

"Oh no, she won't do that." Chitose shook her head before she look at him oddly, "Have you been possessed before?"

"H-Hai, so many times until I turned ten…" The genin shivered at his memories, "S-S-So many times…If it wasn't for this person, I would lose my mind and go crazy..."

"Ah, I see…" She hummed and before she can ask Naruto something, the sliding door open with a loud slam, following by a merry voice.

"Oh? Finally woke up, eh?" Naruto turn his head around to face a buxom slender woman with glasses and messy long pink hair, wearing a very revealing sweater dress. Behind her were Yuuna and two teenager girls, the first one have purple hair tied in a side-ponytail with a shrunken-like hair decoration and she wear a dark blue blouse-sweater with turtleneck, white skirt and leggings. The other one have short green seaweed hair and golden cat-like eyes, she wear purple hoodie with cat-ears, shorts and pair of sneakers...

'Is that a tail?' Naruto stared at green cat tail behind the hoodie-wearing girl.

"What do you say about us having a drink together to get to know each other?" The buxom woman held out a large sake bottle.

"Nonko!" The purple-haired girl hissed with a single sweat bead, "He's underage!"

"But he have a hitai-ate, so he's adult now." The pink-haired woman laughed merrily to the purpe-haired girl's annoyance.

"Um, you guys are the residents?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Yes, that's right!" Nonko bend down to expose her breasts innocently, "I am Arahabaki Nonko! You are?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto." He scratched his head bashfully, averting his eyes from her.

"…Hm?" The pinkette paused with a slight stumble, "Uzu…?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, that's your name, right?" The purple-haired teenager stepped in with kunai in her hands, "Remember this…" She gain a dark aura when she gave him a stoic look, "If you dare do anything that disrupts the public morals of Yuragi Inn…I, Ameno Sagiri, shall deliver divine punishment to you!"

"A-Ah, Sagiri, please be nice to him!" Yuuna suddenly float in between her and Naruto, "Don't scare someone who can see me off!"

"Yeah, aren't you being a little too mean all of the sudden?" Nonko whined.

"Seriously!" Sagiri spun around to them, "Since a guy is going to live here with us, you really need to watch how you dress!"

'…Why is she so mad?' Naruto wondered before the green-haired girl suddenly lick his cheek, "Wha…" He scrambled backward away from her with hand on his licked cheek, "What did you do that for?!"

"Yaya just feel like it, that's all." The yawning teenager stepped back with a emotionless expression before she walk over to lie down under sunlight through a window, "Yaya is going to sleep…"

"…Um…" The blonde stared at Yaya oddly then glance at the rest of the girls, "N-N-Nice to meet you all, too?"

"Oh, you're going to stay here after knowing that it's haunted?" Sagiri turned to him with quizzical eyebrow.

"I-I-I'm kinda used to it, the haunting, a-and it's only place that allow ninjas to rent a place." Naruto scratched his head.

"…What are you talking about?" The purple-haired girl blinked.

"My previous landlord kick me out because he said that the apartment building are civilian-only and I went to dozen buildings to rent a new place but they were all civilian-only…" He rubbed his chin in deep thought as three out of five girls looked at him with different expressions, "Kinda weird because I swear I saw some ninjas enter apartments…" He paused then shrugs, "Maybe they're visiting someone there?"

"Civilian-only?" Sagiri frowned, "That's ridic…"

"Well, it's good thing they all are because you would never come here and become my friend." Yuuna chirped happily, "I hope we'll get along and know each other well."

"L-L-L-Likewise…" Naruto stuttered, while he may have a fear of ghosts, he know there are some good ghosts but it's very rare to encounter them. "U-Um…I-I-I should go back to my room and finish unpacking…" He quickly ran out, "Nice to meet you all! See you later!"

"…Weeeeell, he's nice." Nonko turned to the group with a goofy smile, "Don't you think so?"

"Hai!" The ghost nodded rapidly as Yaya yawned sleepily and Sagiri simply huffed with crossed arms.

"I should go start making dinner." Chitose get up then walk out with a smile before she think deeply, 'Uzumaki? It sound kinda familiar…Not to mention his face, he remind me of someone…But who?' She tried to recall someone before she push it out of her head for now, she need to focus on cooking first.

* * *

Somewhere deep in forest, a pair of violet eyes slowly opens with few flutters then the owner looks around in daze. "W-W-Where am I…? W-Where are you…?"

* * *

**And that end the prologue of ICBSM!**

**Naruto have been kicked out of his old place then have been looking around until he finally find a new place in form of Yuragi Inn! There, he encountered the ghost of the inn and he seems to take it well…Mostly and meet the residents! Little did he know is that things are going to get crazy so soon!**

**Now living in Yuragi Inn, how will things turn out for our knucklehead ninja? How come does Naruto have ability to see ghosts and able to touch them? Will he get along with the residents? What kind of adventure will he have? Who is this person in the forest? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be spirited away.**


End file.
